Harcèlement
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Doflamingo fait une petite, mais toute petite fixation sur Crocodile... Et ses fesses.
1. Chapter 1

Crocodile se retourna et prit brutalement le cou de l'officier qui avait osé commettre cet acte. Il serra de toute ses forces et le regarda se dessécher lentement avant de reprendre sa marche pour chercher le responsable de sa mort.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la troisième personne qui lui mettait la main aux fesses.

Mais pour quelle raison?! C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait et si ça continuait il allait finir par se faire retirer son titre de Shichibukai à force de tuer des gens. Il passa en revue les personnes les plus fortes de la Marine, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être.

Plongé dans ses pensées meurtrières il ne remarqua pas l'homme armé d'une épée géante qui s'avançait discrètement vers lui et, malheureusement, il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que trop tard.

Deux mains agrippèrent fortement ses fesses et on put voir le grand Crocodile faire le demi-tour le plus rapide de toute sa vie et menacer un autre Shichibukai, beaucoup plus fort que lui, de son crochet.

Dracule Mihawk.

Il suspendit son geste, regardant avec étonnement le plus fort bretteur au monde – qui gardait un visage impassible – lui peloter tranquillement les fesses.

«-Quoi? Lui demanda-t-il simplement.

-Tu te fous de moi? T'as bien vu que t-»

Crocodile se tut un instant et réfléchit.

«-La dernière fois... Tu étais avec Le Roux... Non? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

-N'importe quoi. Répondit son homologue, qui rougit légèrement au passage malgré le fait qu'il n'avais toujours aucune expression sur son visage – et qu'il ne quittait pas ce qu'il avait attrapé un peu plus tôt.

-Bon. Soupira l'homme à la cicatrice. En attendant tu veux bien arrêter de me tripoter?

-Ce n'est pas moi, Doflamingo me contrôle.»

Dofl- évidemment... Le stupide flamand. Voilà le responsable de tout ça. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant, il était le seul qui pouvait obliger des gens à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Crocodile prit violemment les mains du bretteur, l'obligeant à lâcher ses fesses – ce qu'il fit immédiatement avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible pour se les laver –, et partit à la recherche de l'imbécile de service. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il oblige tout ces soldats et _Mihawk_ à le tripoter? Il savait qu'il avait des problèmes mentaux, c'était évidement, mais à ce point!

Il fulminait, il allait le dessécher, le réhydrater et le dessécher encore jusqu'à ce que ce pervers lui demande pitié à genoux!

«Doflamingo! Montre-toi! Je vais te tuer, je vais te faire la peau, tu vas pleurer et me supplier, tu es un homme mort!»

Seul un rire lui répondit. Il courut vers la provenance de cette voix mais se retrouva devant un cul-de-sac. Crocodile se retourna lentement en sentant une présence derrière lui.

Mais...

Il ne fit pas que se retourner. Sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne comprenne, son corps avança tout seul et il se retrouva avec les bras derrière la nuque de l'homme blond.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

«-Tu ne tiens donc pas à la vie?

-Hé bien Crocodile, qui aurait pu croire que tu voudrais que l'on fasse ce genre de chose! Minauda Doflamingo en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Si tu arrêtes immédiatement il te reste peut-être une chance de survie.

-Tu es tellement mignon avec cette tête, je ne peux pas rater cette occasion.»

Les jambes de Crocodile passèrent autour de la taille du Shichibukai qui sourit. Ce dernier passa les mains sous les fesses du brun pour mieux le tenir, et surtout le tripoter.

«-Je ne ta savais pas si entreprenant mon petit croco~

-Je vas tellement te faire chialer que tu voudras retourner te cacher dans les jupes de ta mère.

-Que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire?»

Doflamingo fit la sourde oreille et l'emmena dans la première pièce qu'il croisa. Il vira un Sengoku choqué de son bureau avant de poser son colis sur la première surface plane qu'il trouva.

«-Tu sais, si tu ne voulais pas vraiment que je fasse tout ça tu aurais pu me tuer avec tes pouvoirs. Lui chuchota le blond.

-Ta gueule.»

Crocodile attrapa les cheveux de Doflamingo, et colla violemment ses lèvres aux siennes, faisant tomber les lunettes du blond.

_Ouais, ta gueule et utilise ta bouche pour des choses plus intéressantes._

FIN

**Je m'ennuyais en voiture quand on revenait de chez ma grand-mère et donc je me suis dit que je devais écrire une fic sur One Piece, j'aime tellement ce manga qu'il fallait que je me bouge.**

**Et voilààààààà!**

**Je n'aime pas du tout comment ça se finit, je trouve ça beaucoup trop rapide mais je sèche totalement, je trouve pas d'idée... Pis c'est court... J'arrive pas à écrire des trucs plus long... Shame on me T0T**

**Mon tout premier os sur ce couple, mon tout premier dans ce fandom, j'espère qu'il vous a plus :D**

**Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fics sur ce couple, c'est vraiment dommage, 'sont pourtant bien ensemble, nan?**

**One Piece est le tout premier anime que j'ai connu et au début je n'aimais pas du tout les couples dedans mais bon... Ça s'arrange avec le temps x)**

**Pis y en a qui sont tellement awesome ensemble qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose u.u**

**BREF!**

**J'espère que j'aurai droit à quelques reviews, c'est la seule chose dont je me nourris~**


	2. Chapter 2

_«-Tu sais, si tu ne voulais pas vraiment que je fasse tout ça tu aurais pu me tuer avec tes pouvoirs. Lui chuchota le blond._

_-Ta gueule.»_

_Crocodile attrapa les cheveux de Doflamingo, et colla violemment ses lèvres aux siennes, faisant tomber les lunettes du blond._

* * *

Ce dernier, trop heureux – ou con – pour se plaindre passa ses mains sous les vêtements du balafré pendant que ledit balafré fr

ottait son bassin au sien.

«-Mais quel changement de situation dis-moi! Tu as enfin réalisé à quel point j'étais une bête de sexe?

-Ta gueule je t'ai dit. Occupe-toi de ce qu'il y a plus bas!

-Compris~»

Il envoya par terre le manteau de Crocodile et son... Machin à plumes roses avant de lever au maximum la chemise de son amant, sans lui enlever, pour lécher toute la peau qui lui passait sous la langue.

Tout en continuant de faire des arabesques sur les tétons ou sur les abdominaux du brun il descendit ses mains sous ses fesses et les agrippa. Il en profita un peu pour les malaxer et les caresser avant de passer à l'étape supérieure et de les passer devant en mordillant un bout de chair rose. De sa main droite il enleva la ceinture de Crocodile pendant que de la gauche il caressait la bosse qui prenait lentement forme sous le pantalon du brun.

Le balafré grogna en voyant Doflamingo descendre de plus en plus bas et lâcha un petit gémissement lorsqu'il le sentit lécher son pénis au travers de son boxer. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais ce que faisait le blond avec sa langue était tout simplement magnifique. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de gémir de plaisir, bien qu'il détestait montrer ses faiblesses. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un léger courant d'air sur sa verge, signe que son boxer venait de rejoindre son manteau et son pantalon par terre.

Doflamingo passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du pénis de son amant, s'attardant parfois sur le gland en le suçotant, parfois sur les bourses en les aspirant, faisant grogner et gigoter Crocodile. Mais il n'était pas satisfait. Il voulait entendre le brun crier son nom, il voulait qu'il arrête ses grognements et qu'il gémisse plus fort. Juste pour lui.

Il se releva, prit l'organe de son amant en main et s'appliqua à lui faire perdre la tête pendant qu'il l'embrassait.

Leurs langues se battaient, ils se ravageaient la bouche, les meurtrissant mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient arrêté. Crocodile utilisa son fruit du démon pour enlever les vêtements de l'homme au dessus de lui, le trouvant beaucoup trop habillé à son goût. Une fois nu, le brun prit la verge de son amant en main et fit de brutaux va-et-viens.

Le blond fut agréablement surpris de cette initiative mais, malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas toute la vie devant eux. Aussi, après avoir vu que Crocodile était trop près de la jouissance à son goût, il prit sa main et la remonta au-dessus de la tête de son amant.

«Laisse-moi faire.»

Il suça avidement trois de ses doigts, pressés d'aller plus loin avec son balafré, et les posa devant l'intimité du bel homme sous lui. De son bras libre il entoura la taille du brun, embrassa doucement son torse et inséra délicatement un de ses doigts en lui. Il guettait avec attention les réactions de son amant, ne voulant pas se faire tuer après cette première fois.

Apparemment le balafré n'avait pas senti de douleur face à ce corps étranger. Doflamingo se demanda sérieusement si Crocodile était humain lorsqu'il introduit un deuxième doigt, sans obtenir de réaction particulière. Ce fut différent au troisième doigt. Le brun lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur, suivit d'un magnifique «Merde.» puis s'agrippa au dos de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Mais malheureusement le balafré, ayant une de ses mains coincée, avait utilisé l'autre, celle avec son crocher, et avait fait tombé – par mégarde, précisons-le – le petit cash qui séparait son crochet en or de son crochet empoisonné.

Le blond se promit de se rappeler de ce genre de détails pour la prochaine fois et demande à Crocodile de l'enlever.

«Tu crois que c'est facile, bouffon!»

Pendant que Doflamingo mouvait ses doigts dans l'intimité du balafré, ce dernier enlevait son crochet comme il pouvait. Après quelques minutes infernales il parvint à faire tomber cette masse d'or par terre et ressortit... Une main! (1)

Le blond ne pensait pas qu'il en avait une deuxième, il pensait que Crocodile était comme… Comme… Le Capitaine Crochet, quoi.

Il sentit que cette main était bien réelle lorsque ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et qu'il entendit le brun le menacer de lui dessécher ses parties génitales s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

Doflamingo savait très bien qu'il était plus que sérieux et il tenait quand même un minimum à ce qu'il avait entre ses jambes. Il enleva ses doigts de cette antre bien accueillante et les remplaças pas quelque chose de plus gros. Le blond pénétra doucement son amant mais termina rapidement dans un coup de rein en sentant du sable s'approcher de ses cuisses.

Crocodile poussa un cri de surprise mêlé a plaisir. Il ne ressentait pas du tout de douleur. Du plaisir, encore et toujours du plaisir, rien que du plaisir. Il lâcha un long gémissement en sentant que la verge enfouit au plus profond de son être commençait à bouger. Il fit rapidement comprendre au flamand qu'il voulait qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieur, il n'avait pas que ça à faire!

Doflamingo se retira et revint dans l'intimité du balafré dans un violent coup de rein qui toucha de plein fouet la prostate du Shichibukaï en dessous de lui. Il refit les mêmes mouvements, plus sensuellement, plus lentement, avant de reprendre une cadence frénétique pour voir Crocodile crier plus fort, gémir plus fort, juste pour lui. Ledit Crocodile ne se fit pas prier et, pour une fois, il se laissa aller. Il s'accrocha fortement à ses épaules et lâcha un feulement de mécontentement en sentant la verge en lui sortir peu à peu pour revenir plus rapidement, plus fortement encore.

Les coups de reins se succédaient, le balafré avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre la cadence que le blond lui imposait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être en dessous. Au bout de quelques minutes il ne tint plus et jouit en mordant violemment le bras de Doflamingo qui ne tarda pas à le suivre et à jouir dans son intimité.

Il se retira doucement et s'effondra sur le brun, complètement lessivé. Il ne sentait pratiquement plus ses membres et avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait y passer. C'est la première fois qu'un orgasme lui faisait ressentir ce genre de chose. Une petite chose lui revint rapidement en tête quand il comprit la raison de son malaise.

«-Hé, Crocodile… T'aurais pas l'antidote à ton crocher bizarre, là?

Chut, attends un peu. 'Fatigué.»

Doflamingo pensa sincèrement qu'il n'y survivrait pas mais apparemment le balafré ne s'inquiétait pas trop alors ce n'était peut-être pas si grave que ça. Il ferma lentement les yeux en sentant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer mais peut-être que ce n'était rien.

«H-Hé! Me clamses pas dans les bras!»

P-Peut-être que… Que… Ouais, il voyait une jolie petite lumière… Et… Et…

«-Ooooh, mamaaaaaan!

-Doflamingo?»

**Fin (c'est la vrai cette fois-ci)**

**(1) Je sais pas si Crocodile a réellement une main sous son crochet mais ça m'arrangeait qu'il en ait pour le lemon alors je lui en ai fait poussé une xD**

**Voilà! Je sais que j'ai mis comme quoi cette histoire était complète mais le**

''-Et ta bite c'est une blague ?**''**

**dans la review de RapistPanda m'a tellement fait rire que j'ai juste décidé de rajouter un lemon pour elle u.u**

**(Au passage t'étais pas Melis-chan avant? Possible que je confonde avec quelqu'un d'autres, à mon âge ma mémoire me joue des tours xD)**

**Sinon, sinon, c'est mon second lemon, je le trouve aussi pourri que le premier et… J'aime pas du tout en gros =.=**

**Non, sérieux, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que je pourrais améliorer et tout parce que à chaque fois que je lis les lemon des autres je me dis sincèrement que je devrais pas en écrire du tout de mon côté…**

**Sorry si vous êtes déçues, je suis très très très nulle question lemon…**

**Et question fic tant qu'on y est ^^'**

**Sorry aussi pour le retard, j'avais dit à RapistPanda que je le posterai avant la fin des vacances de la Toussaint mais apparemment je suis bien loin… Ah, shame on me again, je suis nulle pour tout TTT0TTT**

**Sinon j'ai le droit à quelques reviews?**

* * *

R**éponse aux reviews des gentilles petites personnes qui n'ont malheureusement pas de compte sur donc je peux pas les harceler de mp:**

**Guest: **Merci pour ta review :D Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, il n'y a vraiment pas assez de fics sur eux, 'sont awesome pourtant! Comme je me faisais bien chier dans une voiture,seule et sans ma musique, j'ai décidé que je devais écrire quelque chose sur eux et j'ai pondu ce... Ce truc x) Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu en tout cas ^^


End file.
